Fear Through the Eyes of a Shinobi
by Lainie Marie
Summary: Lina is young, but she has a mission. To find her family and her country. Himoto and her have a long adventure ahead of them. And for all of you, Houki is the man who took her in when her family died.
1. Chapter 1

Flames everywhere

Flames everywhere. What's happening? Where is mother? Father? Fading in and out of consciousness, Lina tries to search for her family. She looks up and sees him. "I…will kill….you," she barely utters as she passes out at his feet.

Lina has now just turned 15. It has been 13 long years since the fire that took her family. She has since lived in the Craftsman Village. She knows a lot about weapons, and defense items. But as much knowledge she knows about these items, she still would rather use two small fans. Today is the day that she will set out to find her home country, her home where maybe she has some family still alive. She packs some blankets, a little bit of food, and she packs her first aid kit. The only bad thing about being a one person team is that she can't really heal herself in the middle of fighting.

She puts her supplies on her wolf Himoto and gets ready to set out. She takes one more look back to the village that took care of her all those years, the village that accepted her and didn't turn their back on her, the village that didn't shut her out. She looks at it and a tear comes down, because she knows she may never see it again.

While she was riding on Himoto's back, Lina wondered what she would find when she got there. Would she find people who have been searching for her for a long time? Or would she find people who hate her. No matter what she found, she would know that Himoto would be right there beside her.

As she found a place to set up camp, she unpacked and set up a bed for herself. She knows this wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world, and she would have to hurt people along the way. She just wishes she wouldn't have to. As she looks to go find some food, she thinks to herself where should she go first. Maybe someone would find her first. She really hoped that would be the case.

When she got back to the camp site and after she ate, she went to bed. She dreamed of a time a while ago where she had met someone.

"Hello Mister Kakashi. I am Houki from the Craftsman village. This is my daughter Lina and her wolf Himoto." Kakashi looked Lina over and asked her, "How old are you, little one," the masked stranger asked Lina.

"I…I'm…5 years old sir," she said blushing. Lina wasn't very social with new people. But even though she didn't talk much with this masked stranger she knew she could trust him.

As she woke up from her dream, she wondered if she would ever meet this man again. She wanted to see him again. To see the way he protected her. To see him would make him feel comfortable again. She felt like she could really trust him. What if she found him there, would he remember her?


	2. Chapter 2

Lina packed up again to set out, back onto her adventure. She cleaned Himoto off and put her supplies on his back. She got out some of the food she had caught the night before and gave Himoto half of it. They always ate before going. Then they went by the river and saw a boy. He had black and short of hair. He had his shirt open and his pants long. He had a purple bow wrapped around his waist and a sword of steel in the bow. Lina approached him, not sure of what his reaction would be.

"Hello. My name is Lina. Who are you", she questioned this boy who looked of her own age. Himoto did not like this boy. He started to growl at him.

"My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Where are you from", said the stranger. He grasped his sword as if for intimidation. Lina was not intimidated, for she had not been taught that way.

Lina started to walk towards him and Himoto stayed right by her side. Himoto did not like this boy. There was something about him, something evil, he could not be trusted. As Lina made it to the boy Himoto stepped in front of her as to protect her of this stranger. Lina stepped over the wolf and approached this boy further. "Where are you from", Lina asked this boy.

"I am from the leaf village", he answered her. He didn't look like a leaf ninja. He didn't look like the masked man. But of course, not many people wear full masks. "Where are you from", he asked her.

She took a step towards him and spoke, "The Craftsman Village is where I live, but not where I was born."

"Then where were you born", he asked her. Lina looked down at the river and in the water she saw her mother, her father, and her older brother looking back at her. She flashed back to a time when she was with her family and how happy they were.

"Brother, where are we going? Mom and Dad said to be home soon", Lina said.

"We will Lina, don't worry so much, I won't ever let anything happen to you, I love you", said Kail. She faded back to the present and the image she saw I the water disappeared. She turned away quickly and matched the boy's eyes.

"I don't know", she said in a sad tone. "I can't remember. All I remember is my family, so happy and full of joy, like nothing wrong would ever happen to us. But I guess you are not always right about those kinds of things. I am looking for answers, but I'm not really finding much yet."

"Is it just you and your wolf out here alone? Do you think you can really handle it out here by yourself", Sasuke asked her, "If you need help, I could come with you."

"That would be really nice. But are you sure you would want to? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to", Lina told him. Himoto just growled at him. He didn't want him to come. He just seemed bad, he could just tell.

"Well then, I guess I will escort you. Where are you going", he asked her.

"I do not know yet, just traveling pretty much", she replied.

So the new team of Lina, Himoto and Sasuke set out for the journey that would surprise them and maybe learn more about themselves along the way.


End file.
